Fantastic Four
Summary of Team ' The Fantastic Four' is a fictional superhero team appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The group debuted in The Fantastic Four #1 (November 1961), which helped to usher in a new level of realism in the medium. The Fantastic Four was the first superhero team created by writer-editor Stan Lee and artist and co-plotter Jack Kirby, who developed a collaborative approach to creating comics with this title that they would use from then on. As the first superhero team title produced by Marvel Comics, it formed a cornerstone of the company's 1960s rise from a small division of a publishing company to a pop-culture conglomerate. The title would go on to showcase the talents of comics creators such as Roy Thomas, John Byrne, Steve Englehart, Walt Simonson, John Buscema, George Pérez and Tom DeFalco, and is one of several Marvel titles originating in the Silver Age of Comic Books that is still in publication today. The four individuals traditionally associated with the Fantastic Four, who gained superpowers after exposure to cosmic rays during a scientific mission to outer space, are: Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards), a scientific genius and the leader of the group, who can stretch his body into incredible lengths and shapes; the Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm), who eventually married Reed, who can render herself invisible and later project powerful force fields; the Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Sue's younger brother, who can generate flames, surround himself with them and fly; and the monstrous Thing (Ben Grimm), their grumpy but benevolent friend, a former college football star and Reed's college roommate as well as a good pilot, who possesses superhuman strength and endurance due to the nature of his stone-like flesh. Ever since the original 1961 introduction, the Fantastic Four have been portrayed as a somewhat dysfunctional, yet loving, family. Breaking convention with other comic-book archetypes of the time, they would squabble and hold grudges both deep and petty, and eschewed anonymity or secret identities in favor of celebrity status. The team is also well known for its recurring struggles with characters such as the villainous monarch Doctor Doom, the planet-devouring Galactus, the sea-dwelling prince Namor, the spacefaring Silver Surfer, and the shape-changing alien Skrulls. The Fantastic Four have been adapted into other media, including four animated television series, an aborted 1990s low-budget film, and the studio motion pictures Fantastic Four (2005) and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007). A reboot film is scheduled for release on March 6, 2015. For more information about Fantastic Four, visit here. Appearances in Show Season 1 *'Episode 2' The Wolverclean: Mr. Fantastic appeared testing the product. *'Episode 23 Avenger Time': The Thing was replaced by Jake (Adventure Time) *'Episode 26' Corn hero!: The corn hero says "Flame on!" which is similar to the Human Torch. *'Episode 26' Superhero 6 Motel: Mr. Fantastic and The Thing appear at the motel. Season 2 *'Episode 10 (36)' The Human Torch Can't Start the Grill: The Human Torch tries to start the grill. *'Episode 13 (39) Spy vs. Spy Kids': Rebecca didn't have the chance to tell her mother that she loved her role in this movie. *'Episode 25 (51)' Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: The Thing takes out the trash. Season 3 *'Episode 20 (72) Fantastic Four Christmases': The Fantastic Four get spoofed alongside with ''Four Christmases''. Category:Comic Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Movie